Girl With A Baseball Cap
by Chris Carver
Summary: Clementine meets a new person her first day of high school and becomes friends with him. Over time, she develops feelings for him. Will their relationship last?


**Girl with a Baseball Cap**

**Clementine is just a young high-schooler. She's worrying about tests and grades instead of survival and walkers. What happens when she befriends a strange boy, who seems to be just like her?**

**I do not own The Walking Dead, or its characters. I do own Chris Carver and his mother, Vanessa Stevens, as well as Amanda Harris, Kate Walker, and Ashley Wilson.**

**Author's note: Lee will be Clementine's adoptive father in this story, and Kenny will be a family friend to Clem and Lee.**

**Clementine's POV**

I was walking to school, ready to begin my freshman year, when I heard a boy whimpering.

Who's that?

I looked around and finally spotted a boy about my age, 14, with brown slicked back hair, a dark grey shirt under a red leather jacket, dark blue jeans, dark shoes, and black sunglasses curled up in a corner and slowly walked over to him.

"You okay?" I asked, making him look up at me.

"Go away." He snapped.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Clementine. What's your name?"

"C-Chris Carver."

"I won't hurt you, Chris. My adoptive father, Lee, taught me to help others."

"Y-You promise you won't hurt me?"

"I promise."

With that, he shakily came out of his hiding place. Once he came out, I covered my mouth in horror when I saw his body was covered in bruises.

Who the hell would put this kid through THAT much abuse?!

"My God, what happened to you?" I asked him.

"I was being attacked by these three girls, Amanda Harris, Kate Walker, and Ashley Wilson." He replied.

"Why?"

He looked like he stiffened a bit.

"P-Promise me you won't laugh if I show you?"

"I promise, Chris."

He nodded and hesitantly pulled off his sunglasses to reveal blood red eyes.

"Wow. They're beautiful."

"Not everyone thinks that."

"Then they can deal with me if they have a problem with your eyes."

When I said that, he smiled.

"Thanks, Clementine."

I smiled as well. "You're welcome."

We then walked into the school and I quickly went over my schedule one more time.

"I have those exact same classes." Chris said.

"Well, at least I'll have company." I joked, making him chuckle a little bit.

We then walked to the lunchroom for breakfast and sat down next to each other.

"So, these girls you mentioned. Just how long have they been bullying you?" I asked curiously.

"Seems like they have been all my life." He replied.

"Damn."

He nodded. "They've never stopped. My mom, Vanessa, found me nearly dead when I was 10, and called for help. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here today."

"I'm glad she saved your life."

"Me, too."

The bell rang and we went to our first class, which was my least favorite subject: Math. Seeing as how it was the first day of school, I knew all the classes would just be a meet-and-greet. We walked into the classroom and sat beside each other.

Eventually, the other students came into the room and sat down in random seats. I saw three girls, one with brown hair, another with blonde hair, and the third with red hair, looking at Chris and smiling evilly, and guessed they were the three that kept bullying Chris.

I glared at them, and they turned their heads away, but I figured they had something planned.

"Welcome to 9th grade Math, everyone. Since it's the first day of school, I'll let you guys talk amongst yourselves." The teacher said. Kate, Amanda, and Ashley walked over to Chris and me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we get to get a few blows in, girls." Amanda said when I stood in front of them.

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me." I warned.

"And you are….?" Kate asked.

"Clementine. And you'll have to go through me to hurt him."

The three of them scoffed. "IT's not worth it right now." Ashley said, then the three girls walked back to their seats.

As I sat back down, Chris smiled at me.

"Thanks, Clem." He said, and I smiled as well.

"You're welcome."

After first period was over, we went to our second class, which was Phys. Ed.

Once we got the meet-and-greet part of class out of the way, the coach brought out a basketball rack and let us shoot some hoops. I took a basketball, and Chris did, too. We walked to the hoop on the farthest side of the gymnasium.

"So, you and your mom live on your own or with your dad?" I asked him as my basketball went through the hoop.

"Just me and my mom. She and my dad, William, divorced a couple years ago." He replied.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. He was an asshole. He was NEVER there when I needed him. My two stepmothers, Heather and Coleen, and my half-sisters, Tess and Emily, were there for me."

"Were Lee in your dad's place, I'm sure he'd be damn well concerned."

"Thanks for that, Clem. You don't know how good that makes me feel." He said, and I blushed.

The class flew by, and we then went to our third class, which was English, another one of my least subjects.

Kate and Ashley had the class with us.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Ashley said, looking at Kate.

I stood in front of Chris to protect him. "Back off." I ordered.

They glared at me, but walked away nonetheless.

Halfway into class, the lunch bell rang and everyone took off. Chris and I walked to the lunchroom.

I walked to the sandwich line and got a turkey sub.

Once I left the line, I found Chris sitting by himself and hurried to him before Kate and Ashley would notice.

I sat down next to him, and he smiled.

"So... what happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking." He said to me.

I sighed with sadness. "We got in a bad car wreck ten years ago, and... they died on the way to the hospital."

He gasped. "I'm so sorry, Clem. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. I spent a year in an orphanage until Lee came and adopted me."

"He sounds like he's a good man."

I nodded. "He is. You wanna meet him sometime?"

"Sure."

"You and your mom can come by tonight if you want."

"Okay. Let me call her and ask her."

I nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's POV<strong>

I dialed my mom's number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_ She answered.

"Hey, Mom."

_"Hey, honey. What's up?"_

"Are you off work tonight?"

_"Yeah. Why?"_

"Well, a friend I made today is offering for us to have dinner with her and her adoptive father tonight."

_"I don't see why not. What's this girl's name?"_

"Clementine."

_"How far is her house from ours?"_

"Uh, hold on and I'll ask her."

_"Okay."_

I looked at Clementine. "What's your address?"

She wrote it down on some paper and handed it to me, and I widened my eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"That's across the street from my house." I replied.

"Wow."

I nodded, then placed my phone back to my ear.

"Turns out she lives across the street from us."

_"Perfect. Also, don't forget Tess is coming down this weekend to see you."_

I smiled. Tess was always there for me. I'd love for Clementine to meet her.

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you after school."

_"Okay. I love you."_

"Love you, too."

_"Bye."_

"Bye.

I looked at her. "Well, you and Lee have company for dinner tonight."

"Great!"

The bell rang and we walked back to class.

After we got back, the rest of class flew by.

I noticed an instrument case next to her and looked at Clem.

"You play?" I asked and she nodded.

"Flute." She replied.

I smiled and nodded at the instrument next to me. "Guitar."

"Cool."

The bell rang at 1:30 and we both walked to our final class, which was music.

I sat down next to Clementine. The meet-and-greet was done within ten minutes, which gave us the rest of class to talk.

Clementine's phone rang and she answered it.

* * *

><p><strong>Clementine's POV<strong>

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Clementine."_

I smiled. "Hey, Lee. What's up?"

_"Kenny's coming over for dinner tonight."_

"Okay. We've got two more joining us as well."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah. A boy and his mom."

_"Okay. Thanks for letting me know, sweet pea."_

"No problem. Is Kenny picking me up after school?"

_"Yeah."_

"Okay. I'll see you after school."

_"Okay. Bye."_

"Bye."

I then hung up and looked at Chris.

"Who was that?"

"Lee. I let him know you and your mom are joining us for dinner tonight. Also, a family friend is joining us."

"Okay."

The class flew by quickly and when the bell rang, Chris and I walked to the front of the school when I spotted Kenny.

"Heya, Clem." He greeted with a smile.

I smiled too. "Hey, Kenny. This is Chris Carver. Chris, this is my family friend, Kenny." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Chris." Kenny said, extending his hand.

"Likewise, Kenny."

"Clem told me in a text that you live across the street from her. I can drop you both off if you like."

Chris eagerly nodded, and I knew why.

"Alright then." Kenny said and the three of us walked to his car.

About ten minutes passed before we reached our houses. "Thanks, Kenny." Chris and I said.

"No problem, guys." Kenny said.

When he drove off, Chris walked across the street, but stopped to look at me. "See ya in a few hours."

"See ya then." I said, then walked into my house.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys will love this story. I'd like to thank I heart Lyoko for giving me the idea to make Lee Clementine's adoptive father and Kenny their family friend. Chris and Clem will get together, but I can't decide when. And Carver will make an appearance sometime in this story as well. Anyway, y'all know what to do.**


End file.
